


Kolory

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Fluff, M/M, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"Dla Tony





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tony_DallasEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/gifts).



Oczy Mycrofta były wielokolorowe. W przeciwieństwie do zawsze intensywnie niebieskich oczu Sherlocka. Była to mieszanka niebiesko - szarego i zielonego, z drobnymi brązowymi plamkami.

U Mycrofta też przeważał niebieski. Gdy wkładał krawat w chłodnym odcieniu błękitu jego oczy były jak lód, a on wydawał się być człowiekiem zimnym i okrutnym. Greg nigdy nie lubił niebieskiego, z jakiegoś irracjonalnego powodu wydawał mu się...trujący.

W pochmurne dni oczy Myca, zestawione z ciemnym niebem i granatowym płaszczem, wydawały się być szare. Były też takie w sztucznym świetle surowo urządzonego gabinetu. Wyglądał wtedy na więcej lat, niż miał w rzeczywistości.

Gdy Mycroft był naprawdę wściekły, a Greg widział go takim tylko raz, jego oczy były tak ciemne, że aż czarne. Po plecach inspektora przeszedł dreszcz i wiedział, że nie chciałby stanąć przeciwko takiemu Mycroftowi Holmesowi.

Ale były takie chwile, kiedy oczy Mycrofta były zielone. Czasem były to słoneczne dni. Wtedy przez błękit przedzierały się zielone plamki. Zielone były o poranku, tuż po przebudzeniu, lub gdy Mycroft szczerze się z czegoś cieszył, jak na przykład wtedy, gdy dowiedział się, że Sherlock i John są razem.

Jednak według Grega, najpiękniejszym kolorem oczu Mycrofta był ciemnozielony. Kolor ten był oznaką pożądania.

I tylko Greg mógł to zobaczyć.


End file.
